


The Exhibitionist Tale of Ladybug

by TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Along with some dream characters, Bisexual Ladybug, Bisexual Many characters (mostly female), Chat Noir is the best, Exhibitionism but not really, F/F, F/M, For the sake of sanity all characters are of legal age, Ladynoir for the first part, Lesbian, Okay i lied there is some plot but it's just to move along the naughty bits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takes place X-years later, Though there are some Bisexual males, bisexual Alya, other characters later on, sexual awakening, sexual dreams, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction/pseuds/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: After overhearing some girls talking about some rather...sexual topics, Ladybug's life is changed forever as a simple thought causes a superhero wardrobe Malfunction, that places Ladybug to experience a sexual awakening that will affect both her superhero life and eventually that of her alter ego. Chat Noir comes to terms his own desires as he see's the hidden side of his Ladybug, and People of Paris aren't going to know what hit them...





	1. Chapter 1 - The buttplug

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of preserving the integrity of Minors, this story is for people over 18 years of age, though I can't really stop you if you do and lose your innocence. For the sake of everyone's sanity, all characters are of legal age, . This story is set a few years into the future, so don't go off in the comments calling me a pedophile.
> 
> For all those mature enough to understand what they are getting into and smart enough to understand that this is for adult pleasures... I hope you enjoy. :)

Marinette was desperately hoping that neither of her parents would come up to her room at this moment. She finally had a moment to herself after a busy day of school and working at the bakery. She didn’t want her family to come into her room at this moment and ask what she was doing.

Why you may ask?  
  
_ Earlier today, Marinette was having a mostly normal day at school, for the most part. Lunchtime had started, and on this particular day, Alya had to leave today to do some journalists work for the Ladyblog. As Marinette had already brought lunch from home, she decided to spend lunchtime at school instead of walking home, and focus on her designs after lunch. _

_ Marinette had finished her lunch pretty quickly considering she had quite a bit of food packed from home and was about to open her book when she overheard two girls speaking. _

_ “Did you actually bring it to school?” the first girl asked. _

_ “SHH! Not so loud, I don't want the teachers to come over!” the second girl whisper-yelled, covering the first girl's mouth. After checking the surroundings to make sure that no teachers were listening, the first girl second girl continued: _

_ “Yes, I did. I had brought it online because I was curious about it and I finally had my own credit card. Still, for you to ask me to bring it here…” The second girl sighed “I still can't believe I'm doing this to show you…” continued said disbelievingly as she opened a paper bag. _

_ The first girl got shocked. _

_ “Holy crap! Is it real, is that an actual butt plug?” _

_ This made Marinette stop whatever she was about to do, as she looked on in shock at what she had heard. She could not believe what she was hearing, didn’t want to believe what she was hearing. The girls were so rapt in their conversation that they paid no attention to Marinette as they continued on. _

_ “Yeah, I did. Apparently its a sex toy that girls, and even some guys, stick in their butt to feel good. Apparently it so good that some people wear them in public. I heard a rumor that even one of our teachers wear them!” _

_ “No way!” _

_ “Yes way, though not all of them are the same, this one has a function that makes it vibrate, which makes it feel even better. Its supposed to be similar to a vibrator, which goes into your pussy…” _

_ Marinette had no idea how long those girls continued to talk as a bunch of other obscenities flew from their mouths. Eventually, the bell rang and Marinette walked back to class almost automatically, still in mental shock over what she had heard. She hadn’t even bothered to look at Adrien, who wondered if she was ok as she looked almost scared. _

_ Alya came back to class and Saw Marinette staring off blankly. “Hey girl, you ok? Did something happen? Don’t tell me that Adrien suddenly became extra dreamy again. _

_ This snapped Marinette back into focus. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just, uh, thinking about some new designs a-and got a bit lost!” Marinette replied sheepishly. _

_The class resumed and Alya paid attention to the front. But Marinette could not get those words out of her mind. _

_ ‘Buttplug… feels good...vibrate’ _

_ While she could not believe that what she heard was real, for the first time in her life, she began to feel curious about these new words and what she had learned, and Marinette began to wonder what the fuss was all about. _

Which leads us to the present moment.

Marinette was sitting down in front of her computer. Her parents were busy downstairs and Tikki was away from her in her little spot (at Marinette’s request). She was all alone.

Gulping, Marinette shakily typed ‘butt plug’ into the computer search engine. Seeing the results she accessed the images and….

Nope! Too much.

Tabbing out, Marinette wouldn't believe what she had seen. There was no way she could look at that, she couldn't!

....

But eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she looked at the images.

Marinette could still not believe what she was seeing was true as she looked through what was possibly hundreds of images of girls with a butt plug shoved up their… well… butt, all of them seemed to be in different states of pleasure as the foreign object filled their taboo spot, some of the images were gifs allowing Marinette to see in full detail as one girl shoved the butt plug in and out of their tight orifice, while also showing pleasure in way Marinette had never seen before on anyone.

There were even a couple of links to videos of the act. Marinette, feeling risky, clicked on a video…

“AH-!”

...and immediately shut it before her parents could hear her computer.

Putting the volume lower, the opened the video and watched with morbid curiosity as another woman slid not just a butt plug in her ass, but a vibrator in her pussy as well, into her nether regions as they rapidly went into each hole, the girl almost screaming in pure ecstasy. Marinette could not believe that girls found pleasure from doing such acts, especially in such an obscene place, but here this girl was not only willingly doing it, but doing so with a look of pure bliss on her face

Marinette felt her breath getting hot as she watched the video with rapt attention. She was about to move her and lower to where her shorts were…

When an earthquake brought her out of her senses.

Making sure to pause and tab out the video, Marinette looked to see an akuma causing a rampage through Paris.

Tikki was back to Marinette’s side almost instantly. “Marinette, an Akuma is on the loose!”

Almost disappointed that she was interrupted, but deciding that it was probably for the best that she didn’t see anymore, Marinette turned to the window where the akuma was seen jumping by

“I know Tikki, its time to transform and deal with the Akuma!” Marinette replied, mentally noting that she would watch the rest of the video later.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

The transformation occurred and Ladybug stood in Marinette’s place. Her usual outfit was gone as the familiar indestructible red and black polka-dotted suit formed in its place.

She made a move to the window to go after the akuma but suddenly her legs gave out as she felt .... a sudden intrusion.

‘_ Wh-What?’ Ladybug thought as she fell to the floor _

Bewildered, Ladybug stood up, and suddenly felt something in a spot she never would have felt before…

What was more shocking was the feeling she got from it. Ladybug could not believe her sense or ears, as a soft buzzing sound filled the room and an unknown, pleasurable feeling filled her entire body.

Making her way to a mirror, Ladybug looked at herself. Apparently nothing out of the ordinary, Marinette turned around…  
... and saw a vibrating object located where her butthole would be. She knew it was there because of the slight indent it made in her suit and the slight buzzing it gave, shaking the indestructible fabric.

Ladybug could not believe what had happened.

_ ‘Oh my gosh, what happened with the suit? Did something happen because of what I was feeling? Oh god, this feels weird. I better detransform quickly and find out what was going on….’ _

Another earthquake occurred, this time with more intensity.

_ ‘Dammit! It sounded close. Ok ladybug, you can do this. You’ve dealt with worse stuff than before. Just take care of the akuma and go home, Tikki can probably fix this’ Ladybug thought. _

She leapt onto the roof of the balcony and took off through Paris to catch up with the akuma. While doing everything possible to ignore the new intrusion into her body

* * *

Ladybug arrived to see Chat Noir handling the akuma. Upon seeing his Lady, the feline hero leapt to her side as the Akuma eyed the two of them

“Got here just in time, my Lady! This guy is calling himself the De-Construction Worker, apparently, he got fired after years of service due to budget cuts, and is making a mess of buildings his company worked on! He has huge arms that are really dangerous, and they can also stretch!”

De-Construction attacked the duo with its elongating arms, causing the two to leap away from the attack.

“By the way my Lady, what took you so long? Did a cat get your tongue on the way here?”

Ladybug suddenly flushed, as the feeling in her nether regions began to increase and the realization came up that she had **a vibrating butt plug inside her….**

“Not important, j-just some family stuff i had to deal with!” Ladybug said through strained breaths. “C-Can you tell me if you managed to find where the akuma is hiding? This guy interrupted me while I was busy and I would very much like to return to my personal life!”

“Not a problem Bugaboo!” Chat said cheekily at Ladybug’s expense, though did notice the slightly exhausted way she was acting and made a note to himself to check if she was ok. “The akuma is located on a photo in his construction vest. I would have tried to reach it but i can’t get close without turning me into a Chat-pancake! Reckon you can string him along for me to reach it?”

“I’ll think of something, just follow my lead!”

The two heroes started to engage the akuma. Like most other villains they face, they went on a spiel about their desire for revenge and demanding their Miraculous, but Ladybug ignored all the words the villain was spewing and focused on isolating the akuma, while at the same time **Ignoring the pleasant feeling between her legs…**

_ “Dammit, I knew I should've just detrasformed and fix the issue, this stupidly weird (and good) feeling is causing me to lose focus….” _

As Ladybug’s continued to dodge the akumas attacks, a stray thought ran through her mind..,

** _‘I wonder if this thing can go any faster?’_ **

Suddenly, as if driven by Ladybug's thoughts, the vibrations from the buttplug increased, causing her to lose her footing. As if sensing Ladybug weakness, the Akuma extended their arm and pinned Ladybug to a wall causing her to be stuck. Trapped, Ladybug could only squirm as the Akuma moved closer to her, intent on fulfilling their end of the bargain for these powers. The evil grin of the Akuma loomed closer as another hand reached for the earings... 

Coincidentally, being shoved into the wall only caused the **buttplug to be pushed further into her ass as Ladybug was squished further and further into the wall, causing the vibrations to increase further and further, until…**

Ladybug suddenly screamed in apparent shock and pleasure as the act of vibrations caused her to experience her very first orgasm, though fortunately for her, it was viewed by the Akuma and Chat as a scream of pain. Unfortunately for the villain, who was still shocked by the apparent scream, this enraged Chat Noir, and the latter smashed his baton into the villain's face, causing them to fly and let go of Ladybug, who Chat Promptly caught her.

“Ladybug! Are you alright? You seem to be hit really bad. I can on the Akuma, you better just rest”

Recovering from her first sexual experience and physical high, Ladybug realized with horror that she was right now in Chat’s arms, and that the vibrations still continued.

_ ‘Nonononono! Chat’s gonna hear the vibrator! Please just stop!’ Ladybug thought in her head. _

The vibrator suddenly slowed the vibrating to the low setting, not stopping entirely but preventing Chat from hearing the sound.

_ ‘So it can be controlled by my mind, huh? That's useful, _ ** _at least…’_ **

It all suddenly hit her.

‘_ What the hell are you doing?! Chat had to go rescue your ass, all because you decided to get kinky, putting the lives of everyone in danger!’ _

Ladybug started to feel shocked, then shamed at her actions, before standing up in a moment of rage and clarity, ignoring Chat's voice in the process.

“My lady, don’t move! You got really hurt, you don’t have anything to prove!"

_ ‘You’re better than this, you are Ladybug, the savior of Paris! Now get up there and kick that Akuma's butt!’ _

Ladybug stared at the Akuma with a face of pure fury. At that moment she ignored the new sensations. She simply focused on what she had to do.

“Lucky Charm!”

She called upon her power, causing a bag of cement to fall into her hands. She instantly knew what to do.

“Chat! The nearby fire hydrant!”

Chat, seeing his Ladybug recover good as new, caused him to relax, for the time being, knowing she had a plan.

“Got it! Cataclysm!”

A torrent of water came out as she tossed the bag of cement at the approaching hands of the Akuma, causing the cement to fly out and weigh down the Akuma's hand after being exposed to the water. Ladybug tied up the hands to stop them from being recalled, and she went up to the Akuma and tore the Id photo on his chest, causing a black butterfly to come out.

She instantly caught and purified the butterfly without a word, grabbed the torn cement bag, and threw it into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

With the city restored and the man that used to be the villain recovering, Ladybug turned to face Chat, offering their signature fist bump.

“Pound it?”

“Pound it” Chat Replied as they did their usual fist bump.

As the rest of the ladybugs vanished and a family member arrived to take the man home, Chat looked at Ladybug with a face of worry.

“Are you alright, my Lady? I saw from before that you weren’t feeling well before the fight, and when I saw what happened I got really worried. You feeling better?”

Ladybug just blushed. The vibrator in her body increased in intensity as a subconscious response to her embarrassment.

“I’m fine. I was really busy the entire day, and I just felt exhausted. I guess it just caught up to me, huh?” Ladybug said, Hoping Chat would take the bait

“If you say so Ladybug. If you need to rest, I can take over for patrol tonight.”

“Nono! I’ll be ok, I'll just take a small nap before patrol, I'll be ok.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous simultaneously began to beep.

“I gotta go, bug out!” Ladybug said as she leaped off to go back home, as Chat did the same.

Ladybug traveled back home, her body moving but her brain exhausted from the embarrassing moment. As she landed on the deck, she detransformed, causing the suit to dissipate, leaving her in her normal clothes. Even in her clothing, she felt her asshole gape as the buttplug disappeared before relaxing.

Speaking off the buttplug, what the hell happened?!

As paced around the room, she could not believe what just occurred!

In the span of one day, she not only learned about sex toys on the internet but just spent an entire afternoon with one rammed up her ass, while fighting a villain no less! Not only was that one of the most stupid and embarrassing things she had done in her life, but she also had her first ever orgasm fighting as a superhero! Not to mention she wanted to share that moment with Adrien.  
  
_ ‘Still, despite everything... _ ** _It did feel good though_ ** _ ’ _

Shaking the thought from her head, she turned to Tikki while giving her a macaron.

“Tikki! What the hell happened?!”

“You tell me, you were the one who caused the suit to have that … function” Tikki replied as she swallowed the macaron. “Miraculous wielders can change the look of their costume, even adding small bits and pieces to it as well, so the miraculous must have responded to my desires.”

“But still! A but- _ a butt plug? _” Marinette whispered as she looked at the kwami.

“It's not impossible” Tikki replied “The costume of the miraculous can be added with small bits and pieces or redesigned entirely. Adding something like a ‘butt plug’ is bizarre, but not improbable. Tell me, what would cause something like that to be added?”

Marinette blushed stammering.

“W-Well, I overhead some of the girls at my school talking about sex toys. While you were gonna I had a l-look online about them. I’m sorry”

Tikki just smiled understandingly.

“It’s not a problem Marinette! You are just entering the stage of your life where people your age are exploring these things. You don’t have to feel ashamed for wanting to explore your body.”

“But still Tikki, during an akuma fight? I just hope Chat doesn’t figure out what happened. It would be too embarrassing.”

As Marinette slipped out of her casual clothes and into her pajamas, she wondered if she should take a further look at the video she found online. She instantly decided not to, as not only did the video nearly compromise her, but she needed to rest for tonight's patrol.

Snuggling under the covers for an afternoon nap, Marinette dozed off to sleep, dreaming of nothing…

* * *

An alarm went off as Marinette awoke a couple of hours later for tonight's patrol. Feeling better rested, she and Tikki both got up to do tonight's work.

Before transforming, she looked at Tikki.

“Tikki, are you sure that the transformation can be determined by the wielder?”

“Regarding the costume, yes.”

Assured that the mistake would be unlikely to happen, Marinette was about to call on the transformation, before she stopped herself.

**What if she did it again?**

Shocked at the thought of such an idea, Marinette was left in disbelief at herself. ** _‘Still’ she thought ‘I'm only going to be on patrol tonight alone, so no chance of anyone catching me, it's not like there will be an Akuma tonight as Hawkmoth has already attacked…’_ **

‘No! What am I thinking?! I almost got myself killed for that mistake! And besides, I put on the costume to become a superhero, not to just mess around with a sex toy!’

Even as she was sure to herself of her decision, a small part of her brain nagged at her...

‘**It’s not like you are fighting crime. You’ll be out there. All alone. Free to do your heart's desire…’**

While she was still in debate, Tikki turned to Marinette.

“Marinette, we have to start the patrol.”

“R-Right”

Regaining focus, Marinette turned to the window.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

As Ladybug stood tall, she checked to make sure everything was ok and good to go. Everything seemed fine.

Ladybug took only a step when she **felt it**.

Ladybug could again feel the buttplug present again in her ass, vibrating more strongly than ever. She could feel the **smooth piece of the head it filled out her previously virgin hole, with the vibrations causing pleasure to run from her body.**

At this point, Ladybug should have just stopped it then and there. Detransform, control her thoughts and retransform without the damn thing riling her up. Every rational part of her mind screamed at her to stop this madness

But even as they did, Ladybug still found herself going to the window.

_ ‘ _Am I doing this?’ Ladybug thought as she opened the door to the balcony

‘Am I really doing this?’ Ladybug thought as she stepped outside, the buttplug nestled between her asscheeks not stopping its onslaught of vibrating pleasure

As she took off into the night, a realization occurred.

**‘Damn, I'm actually doing this’**

Ladybug continued her patrol, despite the Buttplug hammering her asshole. As she jumped, twisted and turned, she could feel the buttplug always shift within her, and the actions only caused her to continue these actions despite not needing to, causing her body to become hot the more she flipped about.

As Ladybug concluded her patrol, she sat on the top of the Arc de Triomphe, lounging about despite needing to get back home, as the buttplug continued to mess about within her despite her attempts to ignore it. She felt ashamed that she fell for that temptation willingly, and right now wished she was able to change back so she could fix the issue.

As stared off into Paris while lounging on the edge of the Arc, she remembered the fight that happened only this afternoon.

‘Apparently, I was able to change the speed of the...thing… with my thoughts’ Ladybug remembers as she once again paid note to the buttplug. ‘I wonder if I can get it to stop?’

Ladybug attempted to will the toy to stop working, but the only thing it did was slow it to a near crawl. It was still present and vibrating, but only at a rate which made Ladybug not notice it as much.

Sighing at mostly stopping the teasing of her body, Ladybug continued to enjoy the view.

As the moments began to pass by, however, and Ladybug began to slowly feel tired and less conscious of herself, another, more subconscious thought passed her mind.

‘**Could I make it go faster?’**

The sudden increase speed of the buttplug made Ladybug sit upright, and causing her to moan. With the toy back at the speed it was before, Ladybug once again started to become wet from its action. Ladybug’s breath had started to get heavy as she started to slowly lose some of the control she had as she realized that she was alone, so no one could bother her.

‘**I could see how far this goes’ Ladybug thought as she felt herself start to become more and more truly aroused ‘ I mean, there is no one to bother me… ** I mean, I know I shouldn’t… ** but the reason that I feel this way is likely because I'm bothered, and once I get it out of my system, I should start to calm down.’**

Sitting near still, almost daring herself to do it, Ladybug focused on the moving buttplug and **willed it to move faster.**

**Almost willingly, assuming it had a will, the buttplug began to vibrate even faster, causing her body to reach new heights of pleasure she had never felt before in her life. Ladybug still could not believe she was doing this, yet here she was, and one the Arc De Triomphe no less.**

**With the buttplug reaching new speeds and Ladybug already being wet, it didn't take long for her…**

**Ladybug moaned quietly as she managed to reach the second orgasm of her day and life. And yet, as Ladybug rode her orgasm off, she felt still incredibly horny as before, and the vibrator still kept going within her, as though she awakened a hunger that she never felt before…**

**‘Ok then’ Ladybug thought as a new orgasm built up within her and becoming slightly more depraved by the second ‘Let’s do it. Let's see how far we can go and hopefully, I will be done’**

**The buttplug started to go even faster, causing Ladybug to yelp in surprise and have another orgasm. Ladybug was tempted to masturbate, but the embarrassment and idea of being caught refrained her from doing so, so she kept her hands on the edge of the building and buttplug buzzed like a jackhammer**

While she was having the most bizarre and sensual time of her life, a group of people coming late at night saw the spotted heroine and waved up to her.

Caught in shock, Ladybug was, fortunately, able to give an unconscious wave back as another feeling of bliss overwhelmed, half horrified at the thought they knew what she was doing. While she rode another orgasm, she wondered what the people below her would have thought if they knew what she was doing up there, and was half curious to imagine their shocked reactions. The thought of that was enough to make her feel some shame, but also some sense of a weird pleasure she never felt before.

Her mind eventually shifted to Chat and she frowned; what would Chat Noir think of her? What would he think if he knew the reason for today’s mishap was all because of some kink that she never wanted to try but did so regardless? What would he think if he came tonight to find his partner completely ignoring her job all because of some stupid desire that came out of nowhere?

As Ladybug slowly started to get some sense of normalcy in her brain and the buttplug began to slow down, another traitorous thought popped into her head growing louder and louder as Ladybug reached her peak, causing the buttplug to reach its fastest speed.

‘Yes’ Ladybug thought to herself. ‘What would he say when he comes up here, to find **His Lady jerking herself on the rooftop with her ass sticking out and dripping wet on the Stone of the Arc De Triomphe, all because of a buttplug ** **rammed up your ass like a whore?’**

Ladybug didn’t know if it was the vibrator reaching max speed, or if it was the obscene thought that suddenly came up out of nowhere, but Ladybug fell backward onto the ARC and screamed into her mouth as she had the strongest orgasm she ever had this entire night.

Ladybug slowly began to recover, her breasts slowly rising and falling as she began to make sense of her surroundings. Seeing that she was fine for the most part and the primal urge from earlier had begun to fade.

‘I can’t believe that I just did all of that, and that last one… I thought of Chat.’ Ladybug realized. ‘I could’ve thought of Adrien, but I thought of Chat instead…’

As ladybug stood up, rationalized it as Chat being the only one who could have seen what happened, while Adrien was a normal boy that was far away from the event that just took place. ‘Yeah, that was probably the reason!’ Ladybug thought.

Still, a small part of her doubted that, and it made her worry somewhat.

Ladybug looked down to see her spandex dripping a smooth creamy substance that passed through the suit like it was nothing. Cleaning herself up as best as she could, she made her way back home.

As she reached her home, she realized that she did not use her Lucky Charm, and wondered to herself what would happen if she used it now.

So, taking her yoyo, she whispered “Lucky Charm”

And object appeared in her hands, causing Ladybug to blush.

As she made it home detransformed, Tikki looked at her chosen exasperatingly.

“Marinet-”

“I don’t want to really talk about it Tikki”

“But we have to! While I don't mind the fact that you are a young lady with desires, you can’t keep going like this!”

“Wait… Tikki, do you by any chance feel what I do through the suit when I-?”

“Don’t worry Marinette, I don't, but what happens if doing this causes the same issue as that last Akuma fight? I know how you feel, but you shouldn’t do this during your hero duties”

Marinette sighed. Despite the feeling of both the buttplug and the increased lust now gone, it left her with a desire that she could never explain.

“Tikki … I really don’t know what came over me. This whole accident was an entire mistake, yet for some reason, I did it again.” Marinette said exhaustingly. “Yet both times felt amazing despite one almost resulting in us losing. I know what I did was wrong and won’t let it affect my fights, and I will take care of the Akuma first, but this new feeling...” Marinette squirmed “Makes me feel good. Despite what I have done… I want to keep doing this.”

Tikki sighed.

“Alright Marinette, I know that you are a young girl and I won't interfere if this is what you desire, but at the very least make sure the Akuma is taken care of first. We can’t risk you losing to a more dangerous akuma”

“I will Tikki, I promise,”

Marinette turned to go to bed, but not before dropping the item that her lucky charm had created; a spotted vibrating dildo.

It made Marinette feel nervous for some odd reason, so she decided that she wouldn’t use it.

That night, as Marinette went to bed, she dreamt of the night she had, the feeling of lust and pleasure she got as the buttplug vibrated inside her, the rush she got as her orgasm overcame her and made her whole world go white...

(She then cursed the following morning when the same dream caused her to have a wet dream, and stain her underwear, much to her frustration)


	2. The dreams, a confession, a revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds herself becoming more and more risque as her newfound sexual desire emerges, finding her dreams being dominated by not only her partner but also some more ... deviant ... fantasies. Meanwhile, Chat is on her tail as her rather aloof behavior fills him with worry. As Ladybug goes down the dark hole of pleasure and Chat Noir following her, this chapter will find the prologue of the story ending with one of many climaxes! (Pun intended)

After that day, Ladybug was never quite the same. At least to herself.

As Marinette, sure, she was still the same girl next door that everyone loved. She went to school better than ever, hanging out with her friends, doing her homework and her designs, and for the most part avoided interacting with Lila or Chloe, though the latter had significantly mellowed out to the point her ‘insults’ basically became snarky banter (especially with Nathaniel, who started to grow a backbone over the last few years and basically became best snarking frenemies with her), with the only thing not changing is her closeness with Sabrina (which somehow seemed even more closer in the eyes of some people).

But it became the moments of heroism, those moments of akuma attacks that sent everyone into a panic, that caused Marinette to have trembling breaths of nervousness every time she transformed. But it was not due to a fear of the akuma fights. Oh no.

Its because every time Ladybug transformed, Ladybug would find herself swinging to the fight with the buttplug firmly up her ass, buzzing away at her newfound feelings of lust.

She had continued to wear the buttplug for the next few akuma fights. Unlike last time though, she kept her focus on the mission. She’d battle the akuma, capture it, restore the city and ‘bug out’ as she would normally do. Some days, however, she would instead find herself looking to find someplace to sit while she essentially pleasured herself, sitting in plain sight, apparently just enjoying the sights, while the buttplug left her in a state of ecstasy as it buzzed away inside her and gave her orgasms that no one noticed.

The nighttime patrols got even more risqué. While Ladybug did not feel comfortable at first going any further than what she had done, As the nights progressed and Ladybug was alone and away from the eyes of the public, she eventually found herself rubbing at her clit as she set the vibrating function to maximum, covering her mouth to hide the screams of pleasure. While she felt somewhat bad for using these moments for pleasure instead of being an actual hero, the temptation to do so, plus the fact that it just **felt so good** were enough to keep her coming back for more. At those times, she hoped that Chat would never find her, though the slowly growing lewd part of her hoped that Chat would discover her ‘inappropriate behavior’.

Speaking of Chat, the mangy (handsome) cat even started appearing in her dreams, to her confusion and shock.

Oh, right, her dreams.

Where before she would mainly dream about new clothing designs, being a fashion designer or marrying Adrien, her most recent dreams consisted of sexual fantasies involving her recent escapades, with usually Chat Noir appearing in them as well. Sometimes, he would find her masturbating at night and would look on in pure shock, other times the feline superhero would just watch almost passionately (In one particular dream, she found herself being watched by not only Chat but also Adrien. The two of them started to move closer and she found them running their hands up her body, but the dream had ended before it could continue much to her frustration and confusion about her feelings for the two boys).

It didn’t help that as the more Ladybug became aware of her sexual desire, the more she began to not only notice herself and her newfound lewdness, as well as Chat… but lewdness in some of the villains she was facing.

In one particular akuma battle, a man was akumatized due to someone ruining some plants he had been caring for. This had given them the ability to control plant life, which he mainly used in the form of vines that attempted to trap Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_ The night after the battle, Ladybug dreamt that some of the vines had managed to restrain her, but rather than go for her miraculous they snaked around her body until they ripped the lower part of her suit and two particularly large vines went straight for her nether regions… _

(The morning after, Marinette looked online to find out what that dream had meant. She eventually learned that the whole dream was visually similar to a type of Japanese porn called ‘tentacle porn’ normally found in ‘hentai’, a type of anime porn. Marinette remembered watching an anime where one of the heroes got trapped by the villain's slimy tentacles, which thankfully wasn't sexual in anyway. In any case, Marinette blamed Alya and her anime show for that dream)

Another akuma, a girl around Marinette’s age, had the ability to duplicate herself, with the clone being able to interact with the world unlike Volpina’s, but like Volpina’s the clone was not actually real and could be dispelled. This meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir were running around to figure out which one was real and the other was fake.

_ Ladybug gasped as she was restrained by the clone from behind, as the akuma approached her with a grin on her face. _

_ “Don’t worry Ladybug. We don’t want your earrings…” the akuma whispered. _

_ The akuma then suddenly stripped from her outfit, leaving her naked, her curves making every part of her body exaggeratingly hot (to Ladybugs sexual confusion as she noted the girl was more curvier than her, especially regarding her breasts). Then she pulled down Ladybugs spandex, leaving her bottom part bare _

_ (because for some reason in her dream her one-piece spandex suit was a two-parter now) _

_ “…we just want everything else” _

_ The clone then pulled the upper part of the spandex suit, leaving Ladybug in literally just her earrings and her mask, her entire body bare for the world to see. The akuma grinned as she and the clone lifted her up so that the akuma was face to face with her shaven pussy and the clone was right where her butthole was. The clone pulled on the buttplug, causing it to come out and her violated hole to gape. _

_ Simultaneously the two began to eat her out from both sides, and Ladybug could do nothing but moan and buck her hips against the never-ending onslaught... _

(That particular night, Alya was having a sleepover with Marinette, so when the latter woke up from a dream that made her question her sexuality, the first thing she saw was Alya, who was wearing nothing but her Bra and Panties as it was a particularly hot spring night. Madly, blushing, she went back to bed, hoping that there would be no more dreams. There were.)

The latest akuma was not particularly noteworthy power-wise or difficulty wise, considering his main power was just increased strength, but he had an extremely build body.

_ Ladybug found herself naked with just her mask and earrings in a nearby alley as she glared at the exposed upper body of the akuma, who was looking at her with a dangerous grin. _

_ She found herself pushed against the wall with her exposed breasts pressed against the wall, her legs spread and her well-developed ass sticking out. Looking back, she found that a certain part of the akuma's lower body was just as large and intimidating as the upper body. _

_ The akuma aligned himself with her dripping pussy and went in hard. Ladybug could only scream as she was violated by the thick member that now ruthlessly pounding away inside her pussy. With the large arms of the akuma restraining her, Ladybug could only gasp, quiver and moan as she had one orgasm to another, constantly adding lubricant to the pounding she was getting. _

_ After what was probably 5 or 6 orgasms for Ladybug, the akuma pulled out, only for them to suddenly press against her asshole. Ladybug wanted to resist, but the strength had left her body. _

_ The akuma again slammed hard into her, and Ladybug’s whole world went white... _

(Marinette woke up the horniest she had felt that night, but oddly enough, Marinette woke up that night wishing it was Chat Noir that was in her dream. She then berated herself for not thinking about Adrien)

Because despite everything Ladybug has done and dreamed, she could never bring herself to do any of those things she has done in her normal life. She never even used the vibrating dildo she had created with her Lucky Charm, which had sat in one of Marinette's drawers ever since she summoned it (even though most of those dreams left her incredibly hot and bothered). Despite everything she had done up until this point, she was still Marinette. 

She still wanted to become a fashion designer, she still loved talking with her friends and she still loved and wanted to be Adrien. She just felt that with these feelings of lust, she realized that she wanted to do more with her life before she spent it with one person.

She still hoped she would be with Adrien, but with these newfound feelings inside her, she realized that she wanted to experience these newfound sexual. This had made her both accepting of the situation, and sad somewhat at the same time.

And so she continued, being the loving girl next door as Marinette-Dupain Cheng, while exploring her lust as the Heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

* * *

It had been over 2 weeks now since he and Ladybug fought the De-Constructor, and Chat Noir was now starting to get worried over his partner.

The past two weeks had been fine for the most part, as far as any outsider can see. He and Ladybug fought the akuma’s when they appeared, she purified them and restored the city, they would be greeted by people thanking them for their adoration and nothing else had seemed to be wrong. However, when looking at Ladybug during a few moments where he could, she seemed to be either stressed or exhausted, with sweat rolling down her face. Other times, she seemed to be having difficulty breathing, and when speaking, she sounded somewhat strained, like it took every effort to speak.

Not to mention that every time they finished a battle, Ladybug always seemed to move very quickly, like she was in a rush to be somewhere, which in a way was normal for her, but she always seemed to be stressed. They even stopped doing their nightly patrols at Ladybug’s request which, aside from being Chat's favorite thing to do, only served to worry him further.

Could something be happening to her? Could someone be hurting her? The thought of it filled him with worry

That what he was about to find tonight.

Ladybug had messaged him after today's akuma fight that she would be doing patrols tonight. Once the day turned to night and it reached the time they usually go out for patrol, Adrien was ready.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

Chat Noir leaped through the window and started to scour the streets of Paris. Despite wanting to call Ladybug, he decided not to as to not let her know he was worried about her and try to cover anything up

He checked all the usual paths the two would take and traveled to some of their usual places where the two would meet up, but as the time passed, Chat was no closer to finding the spotted heroine, and his worry grew for her.

He was about to call it a night and try calling her when he managed to spot her on another building. She had started to sit down, and seemed to be tense with something. 

* * *

Ladybug was just about to sit down to once again to ‘enjoy’ herself again, after finishing another patrol. Sighing from tension due to both the horniness she was feeling and the fact that once again she was about to do something lewd in her superhero persona, she sat down and was about to turn up the buttplug…

When the call from a certain feline pulled her back to reality in the worst of ways

“Ladybug!”

Standing up almost immediately and turning around (with an very apparent blush on her face), she looked at him in shock.

“Chat! What are you doing here? I was just about to finish patrol for the night.” Ladybug hastily stammered.

Chat sighed in relief that his Lady wasn’t hurt before continuing on.

“We need to talk” Chat Said.

“About what?” Ladybug replied

“About all of this. Ladybug I’ve been really worried about you”

“About what? Everything's been fine. The akuma’s have been stopped, no trouble on patrol-

“I am not talking about that. Ever since the day we fought the De-Constructor, you haven’t seemed to be ok. Even after that day, you always seem to be strained, even tense in your muscles when I catched you from a fall a while back. What’s more, we’ve stopped doing our regular patrols together, and every time we finish a fight you always seem to want to leave even more so than usual.”

“Ladybug-” Chat took a minute to recompose himself “Has someone been hurting you?”

Ladybug could only look at him in shock. Even the small buzzing wasn't even noticed right now.

“I mean, I know you have that guy you like, and I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while, so maybe I thought you finally got with that boy, only for him to be a jerk instead and start hurting you-”

“W-What? Nonononono, It’s nothing like that!” Ladybug “I haven’t even got the chance to ask him yet. Besides, I have seen him a lot, and I can definitely say that he’s a sweetheart!”

Chat ignored the pang of jealousy in his heart “I believe you, but you still haven’t been looking well Ladybug. Is it something to do with school? Your family?” He paused “Has it got something to do with me?”

“No! Definitely not! You are far from the reason I am this way. It’s just-”

“Look. Ladybug. You really have been worrying me these past two weeks. I thought it was maybe just an injury after the fight, but as the fights passed and you started to become more reclusive and distant, and I’m not going to lie, it hurts my heart.”

Chat breathe slowly before he spoke again “You already know this and probably heard this before, but I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart and even if I fell in love with someone else I could never forget about you till the day I die. But not just because you were the first love of my life, but because you were literally my first friend.”

Chat Paused “I can’t really tell you much about my life because of our identities, but before I put on the mask I literally had no friends. Not one. So when you first appeared in my life all those years ago, you literally changed my world. Not only were you kind, smart, pretty, but my life instantly turned around for the better when you came. Call it dumb luck, I know, but considering you are Paris’ Lady Luck I’m not surprised. I started to have friends, and I didn’t feel alone for the first time in my life. I felt happy. Plus, I also found love the moment you caught all those butterflies and stood up to Hawkmoth all those years ago.”

“From that moment I wanted to know who you were back then, but I didn’t realize until later one that it was not because I had a crush on you and wanted to know who you are, but I wanted to know more about you. I hoped that once we figured each other's identity I could get to hang out with you. Learn what you like, dislike, places you like, the food you love. Hoping that I would be one of your close friends and eventually, something more. I eventually accepted that we could never know each other's identities until Hawkmoth was stopped, but it never meant I stopped wanting to be close to you.”

Ladybug could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that Chat loved her, as he made clear multiple times by now, but she always thought it was just in some way… superficial. A crush perhaps on her superhero persona. To hear all these words come from him in a way she never knew…

Chat looked at her almost lovingly “I know this may just sound like a confession, but the reason I'm telling you this is that I care about you a lot. Not just as a crush, but as my close friend. Period. If something is happening to you that makes you feel unwell or sad, it makes my heart hurt.”

“So many times you have told me to trust you when we fought an akuma. So know I am asking you the same thing. Trust Me. Please tell me what is wrong so I can help you.”

Ladybug was trembling in complete shock, self-anger, and sadness. For Chat to be like this… all because of her...

“About what you said about me...Are you sure you want to know about the parts of me you don’t know? Because I’m not always the Ladybug you know as a hero…”

Chat simply smiled “My Lady, the parts we only show as heroes can only be there if we have them in the first place. I’m more than sure that you have those same qualities outside the mask, and that you’re still an amazing person regardless.”

Ladybug could only nod. Like it or not, she knew had to tell him regardless of what she felt. It was the least he deserved

‘Still, though, would he still think of me the same way? **Would he still want me knowing how lewd I’ve become? … would he want to see more?**’

Ladybug sat down on the wall and beckoned Chat to sit down with her, who promptly did so.

“Chat… I just want to say first and foremost, is that I’m totally fine. I’m not getting hurt by anyone nor I’m in danger. It’s more a personal reason, so you can’t tell anyone about this.”

Chat was a bit confused about where she was going but nodded regardless.

“Also, I’m really embarrassed about telling you this, so please...just don’t do or say anything drastic until I finish”

Ladybug sighed.

“Remember when we fought the De-Constructor?”

“Yeah, what about him”

“Well… that day, as I was in my civilian form, I was doing the stuff I usually do throughout the day when I overheard two girls talking. I ended up overhearing two girls talking by accident, and when they were talking I heard them talking about… sex toys.”

That caused Chat to momentarily blush, as did Ladybug. 

“Ok…” Chat said, “But how does that lead into…”

“I’ve gotta start from the beginning! Please just let me finish, it's hard enough as it is!”

“Ok sorry…”

Recollecting herself, Ladybug continued. “After that day, i couldn’t help but be curious about it, so when I got back home I had a look online to learn about them…” looking to see Chat Noir giving her a somewhat cheeky grin, she stammered “D-Don't look at me like that! I’m a teenager, I got curious.”

“Don’t worry Bugaboo, I’m not shaming anyone. Least of all you.”

“F-Fine...well anyways… as I was doing my.... Research…. An akuma came up on the news. As usual, I transformed to stop the akuma.”

“The problem is, is that our suit designs are based on our thoughts and desires. As I was just looking online at that...stuff… it affected my transformation and...and…”

“Aw don’t worry Ladybug. The costume was probably fine. It turned out ok since you came later with your normal outfit.”

“That’s the thing Chat… It transformed me with my usual outfit… but It also kinda gave me a buttplug up my ass.”

....

Ok, Chat definitely did not expect that. Chat started to blush madly, a red color coving his entire face except for his mask.

“I’m sorry... what”

Ladybug started to blush as well.

“Yep. I transformed... with a buttplug right up my ass. I had a vibrating function as well. I was going to transform back and fix the issue, but the akuma sounded close by, so i tried to go after it while ignoring the sex toy that was buzzing in me.”

_ ‘There was a sex toy… inside Ladybug, vibrating?!’ Chat thought, shock overcoming his thoughts. _

“S-so… that moment where you lost your balanced and got trapped...” Chat started

Ladybug nodded “I got… distracted”

“And the moment where you screamed, but did not seem to be hurt that much...”

She nodded again, redness of her cheeks almost matching her mask. “I got pushed into the wall, pushing the buttplug deeper and causing me to have the first orgasm of my entire life. Talk about an interesting start to my sex life, huh?”

Chat could not believe what he was hearing. That day, his Ladybug, his beautiful kind, and generous Ladybug… was fighting while wearing a buttplug on accident?!

Seeing Chat stare at the floor, Ladybug asked “Are you alright Chat? Chat? Are you ok?”

Chat looked down for a moment, before snorting and coming into a burst of gentle laughter. Which really didn’t help Ladybug's confidence at the moment.

“Chat?! This isn’t funny! I could’ve almost lost the fight! I…”

Chat raised his hands “Whoa Ladybug! I … haha… just found the whole situation amusing.” Chat’s laughter died down before continuing on. “I’m definitely glad that you weren’t hurt, but I didn't expect this of all things!”

Chat chuckled before continuing “Don’t worry Ladybug. It’s fine. I get it.”

“You do?” Ladybug piqued.

“Yeah! I’m sorry about what happened to you but it's fine. We still managed to defeat the akuma in the end, and you got your outfit fixed so it all worked ok! I’m sorry if I left you embarrassed this past couple of weeks. I mean it's probably not easy to move on from that whole ordeal when your partner is there to remind you about it every fight and patrol huh?”

Ladybug frowned.

“That’s not it Chat.”

Chat’s own smile fell as well. “Then what’s the issue?”

“I’m still wearing it.”

…

CHAT-NOIR.EXE is experiencing an error.

“What?”

Sighing Ladybug grabbed his hand.

Chat’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she pulled his hand towards her body. Chat found his hand guided by hers as it went down her back and down her ass. It came to a rest near her nether regions, and Chat could start to feel a slight buzzing down. As Chat paid more attention, he started to become aware of the small buzzing sound coming down from there.

Chat reactively pulled back his hand in shock at this revelation.

“Wait, what?! So you can’t switch the costume it back?”

“That’s not it… I can switch it back, but I’m doing this of my own will.”

“What?”

“Chat, the night after the akuma fight I went out to patrol. I knew that what I had done was in many ways wrong. But after that fight, I got curious again. I wanted it to go back to normal but deep down I wanted to see how it felt without the whole akuma threat being present. So when I transformed, I found myself with the buttplug again. Instead of transforming back, I went out, did my patrol, and ended up stealthily masturbating on the Arc De Triomphe by turning up the vibrators speed. Even when I was being seen by a group of people coming home that night, instead of being scared, it just excited me. Even the idea of you coming to find me there just got me even more excited. I ended up orgasming 3 more times that night. Awakening something within me…”

“Ever since that night, I’ve been wearing that buttplug to every fight, every patrol. Every time I seemed to be running off, I was going somewhere to turn up the vibrator while pretending to be normal. With hundreds of eyes upon me. Every night I was alone I was doing the same thing, but after a point I just ended up straight up masturbating, rubbing myself and getting myself off as I worked my way up to more orgasms. I don’t even do it as my civilian self, just as me being a superhero. I didn’t want to tell anyone about it, but at the same time, I found the idea of anyone finding out so… **tempting.”**

…

CHAT-NOIR.EXE has shut down

Restarting

…

Rebooting, activating all subdivisions.

COOL.EXE online

PUNS.EXE online

LOVE.EXE online

WARNING NEW UPDATE BEING INSTALLED

LUST.EXE installing...

Patching…

Complete

CHAT-NOIR.EXE online, welcome

…

As Chat Noir came out of his stupor, he saw Ladybug looking at him expectantly. He looked at her with shock, amazement, and lust as he looked down towards her ass almost automatically, now being fully aware of the sex toy right up his Lady’s butt.

As he looked back at his Lady, she suddenly smirked.

“What’s the matter? Ladybug got your tongue?”

Chat didn’t respond to her verbally but just nodded.

Perhaps in this situation, he should have felt something negative. Disgust, shame or even anger at the audacity of it all...But with Ladybug, he instead felt something else. 

It was no secret that Ladybug's body became curvier over the years while still retaining some degree of petiteness as the years passed by, with the one-piece spandex suit making no effort to cover her curves. As he looked on at his Lady, he stared at her with the same longing he normally did when seeing her, with a certain degree of lust added to it. He didn’t know what to make of this newfound personality in Ladybug, but deep down he longed to see more of it, and knowing that Ladybug shared this secret with him, and only him, made him desire her all the more.

Chat at that moment realized something else.

“Were you, ah, coming here to masturbate tonight?”

Ladybug blushed, but maintained the calmness she had after her confession, and nodded.

“So… do you want me to go?” Chat asked. He was curious and somewhat riled up after her confession, but he was still a gentle-cat at heart, and didn't want to intrude on his Lady's private business.

Which really caught Chat off guard when he got his answer.

“You can stay if you want to.” Ladybug responded.

The complete calmness of it filled him with a sort of tension, albeit in a good way.

Ladybug stood up and walked from the edge of the roof to the area where the rooftop door was located, beckoning him to come over. Chat followed her, still at a loss for words but wanting to see more.

Ladybug sat by the wall next to the door and sat down, her legs moving so slightly apart. Chat just sat down next to her, wondering if this was actually happening.

“Chat?”

He started at Ladybug

“Ever since that night when I first pleasured myself, I had dreams about you.”

Chat only opened his mouth in shock. He was having way too many shocks tonight and wanted so desperately to recompose himself but he had no control.

“Those dreams always had you finding me out, doing this exact same thing. Sometimes you just stood there in shock, other times you watched with so much attention…”

Ladybug started to speed up the vibrator, which now became audibly hearable to the two heroes. Ladybug just started to moan as she started to get hornier from the buttplug hammering her ass with vibrations. She eventually moved one of her hands down and started to rub her pussy, while the other hand fondled her breast.

Feeling embarrassed, Chat looked away, but Ladybug stopped him.

“Don't you dare look away. Look at me. **Please**.”

Gulping, Chat turned back to look at Ladybug. She didn’t seem to slow down, instead, she went even faster as her eyes met his. Eventually, Ladybug moaned deep and loudly as a bunch of liquid leaked out the suit onto the roof, and Chat knew she had orgasmed. His own breath started to get labored, as he felt himself go hard underneath the suit.

“One time...Ah!... in my dreams, you got really close to me … Oh! … You started to come right next to my body as i was rubbing myself. You moved your hands up and down my entire body, and I swear that I was … AH! … going to faint.” Ladybug half spoke, half moaned as another orgasm overcame her and she bucked, causing her to leak even more.

Chat was now extremely hard, making him want to tear his suit off as his girth stressed against the spandex of his suit.

Ladybug continued “I knew that deep down after that dream … Oooh… I wanted you to see me, that I wanted you to look at me as you saw...AH!... what a _ salope _ I’ve become as you saw me with a buttplug ...Oh!... rammed up my ass like a whore. I wanted you to see me, and I needed you to **want**** me**.” she said the last words almost hungrily.

Ladybug again orgasmed, but even as she got off she refused to stop going, the lust that was now open to Chat refusing to be stoped.

As for Chat, his own lust just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ladybug, remove your hands,” he said hurriedly.

Ladybug, somewhat in a stupor, did as he asked, missing the feeling already even as she took them off. Only for her to be caught off guard as Chat moved closer to Ladybug, wrapping his hand around her waist and his other hand down into her nether regions.

Chat?! What are you…”

Ladybug’s voice trailed off as she looked into Chat’s eyes, who were filled with such lust and want that Ladybug herself was shocked at his unusual amount of desire.

“Please my Lady, it's too much. You’ve done something so... frustrating to me. I can’t get this suit off to deal with it and feeling your body helps. Please... just let me do this for you. Please let me help you."

Already missing the pleasure and loving the desire she saw within the feline hero, Ladybug just decided to go with it and smiled naughtily at Chat.

“Do me.”

Chat started to rub her and...

_ ' **Oh my god this is so much better than my hand.' Ladybug thought.** _

Ladybug just orgasmed within a few seconds under Chat’s touch, causing her to leak even more out of her costume than before. Chat, inspired by Ladybug's moans of pleasure, picked up the pace, causing each one of his rubs to make Ladybug even wetter and squirt even more. The hand that was wrapped around her waist now grabbed her surprisingly large breasts as they groped and fondled her, making her moan in an unladylike way as she became lost in the pleasure. 

Ladybug eventually looked at Chat, who hadn’t stopped looking at her moan, and grabbed his face and kissed him. Chat was caught off guard, momentarily stopping, but he quickly resumed. As the kiss deepened, they eventually opened their mouths and their tongues met as they swapped spit with one another. Ladybug moaned into his mouth as another orgasm overcame her, and despite not getting any pleasure, Chat moaned as well. He fed off her screams and moans, and with the costumes giving them enhanced endurance, they kept going...

* * *

After another 30 minutes of kissing and masturbating passed, they eventually got tired, and just lied on the rooftop panting, Ladybug’s moist pussy still leaking, her vibrator slowing down to a near crawl but still going. Chat, noticing his fingers were wet from Ladybug, licked his fingers.

_ “God, she tastes like berries,” Chat thought. _

Chat and Ladybug looked into each other's eyes, the feelings of lust present in each of them.

“My Lady? What does this make us now?” Chat asked

Ladybug frowned for a moment.

“Chat… as much as I want to reciprocate your feelings, I don't think I want to have a relationship yet. Maybe before I did, but now with this lust I have, I want to experience more of this, with different ways and people.”

Chat frowned “Does this mean I'm just a friend with benefits to you?”

In response, Ladybug just kissed him deeply.

“Not in the slightest, Chat. I do want to do all these new things, and I do want to do them with other people…”

“With other guys?”

“Girls too”

Chat blushed on that part.

“But I want you to be the main person I’m doing all these things with. I can’t be your girlfriend Chat, as much as some part of me wants too. Not only because Hawkmoth prevents us from revealing our identities to each other, but also because I want to explore all this sexual stuff first before I settle down."

“And the other guy?”

She sighed. “As much as some part of me will always love him, I don't think he will like what I've become, and now that I’m essentially a semi-nympho, I don't want to just do all these things with one person. Besides, while I only got to interact with him only a few times, you have stood by me since we first became heroes. You mean so much more to me, and that confession you gave me made me remember what a lucky girl I am to have you by my side.”

Chat smiled even brighter than before as he realized his Lady felt the same way back. He was fine with this. While technically not what he was imagining when he was hoping they would be together, this overall went much better than he anticipated.

“So…” Chat said “Other people huh? What, are you trying to make that a harem or something?”

“Ugh don’t remind me… I still blame Al-uh my friend for that dream about those vines.”

“What vines?” 

“Remember that villain who could control plants?”

“Wait, you had a dream about that guy?!”

“Not him specifically. Just...the vines..”

“Don’t tell me you dream about akuma’s as well”

“...”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Don't kink shame me!”

“Was it the other two we fought as well?”

“...Yes”

“I’m quite curious, what did you dream about?”

“Didn’t they say curiosity killed the cat?”

“Satisfaction brings it back.”

“Well...ok, but dont say I didnt warn you."

In hindsight, Chat could have probably taken the warning. As Ladybug listed some of the other dreams she had involving some of the akumas (some of which were more 'creative' that some of the stuff Chat read in his manga), Chat was left an inconcievable blushing mess.  
  


“ And then the last guy we fought... Rembember him? The big muscle akuma? He grabbed me stripped me in an alleyway, pressed me against the wall, and screwed me senseless in both my holes until I couldn't walk."

"A-Ah." Chat just said numbly, mind to overloaded to even formulate an answer.

"But it wasn't nice as the other dreams.” Ladybug yawned, getting Chat's rapt attention and blush.

“Oh?”

“It would have been better with you there.”

Ladybug got up leaving a madly blushing Chat, who was already imagining the scenario in his head. With her outfit magically removing the liquid from her body, her suit was dry and ready to go.

“Anyways, I’ve got to go now. I’ve got a long day tomorrow. See you at the next fight or patrol?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Dumbly nodded.

"Great! Also one more thing..."

Ladybug leaned into Chat's ear

"The miraculous costume designs are based on the wielder's desires. I suggest you change your costume up a bit so that the lower parts of your costume are able to be removed somewhat, like pants."

Chat could already guess what she was imagining.

"Ah... I feel so much better that before... Thanks Chat, I really needed that. See you tomorrow night for patrols! We are going to do patrols again, right?"

Chat Nodded almost robotically.

And with that, Ladybug leaped back home, both satiated and glad that she was able to tell Chat her secret and finally get some of the stress of her shoulders. 

As she got back home, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm out of curiosity again. This time it formed a vibrating buttplug similar to the one she had in her suit. This time, she was more relaxed about it, but as she was still debating on using it, she put it in her drawer with the dildo and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chat finally made his way back home and transformed.

“Finally I’m out! Blech! I’m glad I could block out that smushy stuff, that way too annoying for my tastes!” Plagg exclaimed as he popped out of the ring. With Adrien looking in shock, Plagg just sighed. "Don't worry kid, I didn't look at the stuff you were doing, I was able to block my sense to the outside world so that you could do your mushy human stuff. It's not the first time this happened between heroes, but it doesn't make it easier for me! I'm gonna go grab my cheese, this day took way to much work to handle!”

As Plagg zoomed off to where his cheese pile was, Adrien undressed quietly as he went to the bathroom.

He really needed a cold shower right now. A long one.

As his body was pelted by water, Adrien attempted to comprehend what happened today. 

Putting everything in a sort of order:

  * __Ladybug was not hurt or in danger, which was good.__
  * _His lady was apparently now an exhibitionist, and apparently had dreams about him._
  * _His Lady just masturbated in front of him and asked him to watch._
  * _He then ended up pleasuring his Lady, made out with her, and was basically told that he was more or less her main love. Not quite boyfriend considering she now wasn't looking for one now, plus Hawkmoth being a problem, but it was the next best thing._

Adrien could not believe that this entire situation was real. How could it not be? He just literally did all those things that he believe he would not do in a thousand years!

Suddenly finding the shower to not really help, Adrien got out of the shower, dried up, and put on his pajamas. He decided to go to sleep.

Yet, as he slipped underneath the covers and Plagg snoozed off after stuffing himself with Camembert, Adrien could not sleep. 

In a fit of sexual frustration, as he was riled up from earlier, Adrien pulled down his pants and started pulling on the now hard member of his. Stroking it back and forth slowly as to build up more pressure, Adrien started to please himself. As he closed his eyes he suddenly remembered the way his Lady looked at him as he pleased her with his fingers. The way she moaned as he sent her over the edge and the heat from Ladybugs core warming his fingers as they got coated in her essence…

Normally, Adrien felt he would last longer, but the tension he felt from earlier plus the memories he was experiencing caused him to orgasm pretty soon after, ejecting a sizable amount of cum from his tense penis. Adrien bit his tongue as he didn't want to wake up Plagg, but the feeling caused him to breathe heavily and his vision to go momentarily white…

Quickly checking to make sure Plagg was asleep, Adrien grabbed some tissues from a nearby stand and cleaned himself up. Adrien felt better as he went back to bed, but deep down, he didn't really feel satisfied. He wished Ladybug was there to help him… to ease more of that tension...

Yet, as he went to bed and finally closed his eyes, he was honestly fine with everything, minus his newfound sexual tension.

Plus, he was kind of interested to see this side to his love, and what his Lady would do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took quite a bit of time and rewriting to complete. I really got inspired and spent a lot of time on this chapter after the kudos and comments from the last chapter. Like always, leave a kudos and a comment! Hope this Chapter made you happy (in more ways than one) ;)
> 
> EDIT: Made some changes to the writing as well as the ending bit, i got a bit inspired to write something different for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first Chapter of this tale of debauchery! Please give it a like if you enjoyed it, and if you are going to comment, tell me what you liked about it or didn't, though if you are going to do the latter, please be constructive and not diminishing, its just rude.


End file.
